


Bloody Nummy

by DearOne



Series: Strength and Grace [2]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Challenge: Bloody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Nummy

I place the heavy weight of something dead on the cutting board to slice.

Turning on the stove, I watch for a moment the dancing intense blue element that is tinged with flickers of orange and red.

Then, when I see the formless shadow of heat waft into the air, I place the separated cuts in and make quick work of the kill.

I flip it when necessary and listen to it sizzle. I wait for the red liquid to seep out and at the first sign I move it out of danger.

I smile as I just made dinner, and made it the way he likes it; bloody.


End file.
